Perfectly
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: It's just a song... a song that tells their story perfectly. InuKag [oneshot]


**Title: **Perfectly

**Summary: **It's just a song... a song that tells their story perfectly. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko-san owns Inuyasha and the song I'm using, Suraj Hua Maddham is an Indian song which I have no rights over. The translations are English but the Song is not mine, it's from the movie K3G.

The sun was burning the evening sky as it dipped past the horizon, beyond the reach of the naked human eye. Everything was serene, as it always was in the cold nights of Feudal Japan. The crickets chirped, the owls hooted, the breath of each sleeping child reverberated off the trees that blanketed the village. Everything was as it should be, peaceful, quite, _serene_.

Kagome Higurashi, an was sitting on the roots of an ancient God Tree, the same tree a very special hanyou was pinned to. Unleashing him from his bound in suspended animation, Kagome and that hanyou have traveled for long years. For very _long_ years. The days turned slowly to weeks, which turned slowly to months and eventually, twelve long months turned to one long year.

Yeah, these past few years in Kagome's life was long. So very... very... _very_ long. Ayumi, one of Kagome's close friend from Modern Japan went to India not to long ago, a free trip her father won while playing Bingo. To think, winning an all expense paid trip for three to India... while playing Bingo?

'And Gramps only ever won Kit-Kat chunky bars when he plays Bingo.' Kagome thought, ruefully. Kagome pulled out her MP3 player and sat up straight on the roots of the Goshinboku tree. She looked up to the highest branch and found Inuyasha perched, staring at the surroundings that they were in. Every time that they were in this village, it changed, subtly yes, but it definitely changed.

Kagome pulled out a piece of paper that was safely tucked into her jacket pocket. It was the translation of the song that Ayumi had sent her. While Ayumi, the only one of the annoying three that knew about Kagome's endeavors in Feudal Japan, sent her a song that she found perfectly portrayed Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she murmured. The hanyou's ears perked as he jumped out of the tree and in front of his miko companion.

"What?" He said, **somewhat** tenderly.

"I want you to listen to this song," Kagome said as she pulled out one of her earphone and gave it to Inuyasha. He raised a brow but obediently put the earphone into his pointed human ear. The sun just hid behind the mountains and Inuyasha pulsed... it was the night of the new moon. Every night, Kagome and himself stay awake all night, keeping each other company.

"What language is this?" Inuyasha growled, hearing a woman go 'ahhh' with the music... after a few seconds, it was a duet of male and female saying the same thing in the same tune. The music was soft and melodious and it sounded... real.

_The sun was overhead, the moon began to burn_  
_Oh, why did this sky begin to melt?_  
_The sun was overhead, the moon began to burn_  
_Oh, why did this sky begin to melt?_  
_I kept waiting; the earth began to move_  
_This heart lurched; my breath stopped_  
_Is this my very first love?_  
_Darling, is this my very first love?_

"It's Hindi, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha a piece of paper. He yanked it out of her hands and quickly scanned the translations for the first stanza. He, slowly, raised a dark brow of his, reading what the male was singing. Kagome smiled at him as she leaned her head against the trunk of the Goshinboku, listening to the song.

Inuyasha read the second stanza and frowned. 'It's the exact same..' he thought. But his thoughts were eliminated as he heard a female sing the next stanza.

_The sun was overhead, the moon began to burn_  
_Oh, why did this sky begin to melt?_  
_The sun was overhead, the moon began to burn_  
_Oh, why did this sky begin to melt?_  
_I kept waiting; the earth began to move_  
_This heart lurched; my breath stopped_  
_Is this my very first love?_  
_Darling, is this my very first love?_

"Nice song," he said as he continued to listen to it. Kagome smiled over at him, knowing that things don't easily impress him. The fact that an Indian song had impressed him was pretty big. Kagome yawned as she leaned in on his shoulder, sleep making her eyelids feel heavy.

_This is a beautiful moment; everything is changing  
The dreams which are spilling over into reality_  
_Is this connection of ours centuries old?_  
_Is that why I'm meeting you in this manner?_

"Centuries old?" Inuyasha murmured as he felt Kagome slowly drift to dreamworld beside him. He looked over at her, a smile creeping onto his face.

_Each breath shall remain like this, love's season_  
_Meet me like this in birth after birth!_

_I kept waiting; the earth began to move_  
_This heart lurched; my breath stopped_

_Is this my very first love?_  
_Darling, is this my very first love?_

"First love, damn right." He murmured as he pushed a stray lock off of her sleeping face. He looked up and saw the stars were overhead, a perfect setting for this song...

The perfect song for their equally perfect story.

_It's with your radiance that I have been colored, beloved_  
_Having gained you, I am losing myself, beloved_  
_O my love, having drowned in your passion,_ _I am becoming the shore_

"What the, this stanza makes no fucking sense," he murmured but he figured, since it was an Indian song, it made sense in their... language. Still, the song was very very VERY good, considering it wasn't Japanese or anything.

It was so true, so real... so... so... _theirs_.

_The ocean thirsted, the night awoke_  
_In the heart of the flame, fire sparked to life_

Inuyasha closed his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep. He had to stay awake... to protect himself from any on coming predators...

To protect himself and...

Kagome...

_I kept waiting; the earth began to move_  
_This heart lurched; my breath stopped_

_Is this my very first love?_

_Darling, is this my very first love?_

_The sun was overhead, the moon began to burn_  
O_h, why did this sky begin to melt?_

_Darling, is this my very first love?_

His mate...

**The End... They turn out to be mates... Here is the original song in the Hindi version.**

**I suggest you download this song... It's very good.**

**Title: **Suraj Hua Maddham  
**Movie: **Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham

**Starring: **Shahrukh Khan, Kajol, Amitabh, Jaya, Hrithik and Kareena Kapoor  
**Song sung by: **Sonu Nigam and Alka Yagnik  
**Acted out by: **Shahrukh Khan and Kajol

--MALE--  
Suraj hua maddham, chaand jalne laga  
Aasmaan yeh haai kyoon pighalne laga  
Suraj hua maddham, chaand jalne laga  
Aasmaan yeh haai kyoon pighalne laga  
Main thehra raha, zameen chalne lagi  
Dhadka yeh dil, saans thamne lagi  
Oh, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Sajna, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

--FEMALE--  
Ho oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, aa aa aa aa aa aa  
Suraj hua maddham, chaand jalne laga  
Aasmaan yeh haai kyoon pighalne laga  
Main thehri rahi, zameen chalne lagi  
Dhadka yeh dil, saans thamne lagi  
Haan, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Sajna, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

--MALE--  
Hai khoobsurat yeh pal, sab kuch raha hai badal  
Sapne haqeeqat mein jo dhal rahe hai  
Kya sadiyon se puraana hai rishtaa yeh hamaara  
Ke jis tarha tumse hum mil rahe hai

--FEMALE--  
Yunhi rahe har dam pyaar ka mausam  
Yunhi milo humse tum janam janam

--MALE--  
Main thehra raha, zameen chalne lagi

--FEMALE--  
(La la la, la la la, la la la)

--MALE--  
Dhadka yeh dil, saans thamne lagi

--FEMALE--  
Haan, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Sajna, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
Tere hi rang se yun main to rangeen hoon sanam  
Paake tujhe khud se hi kho rahi hoon sanam  
O maahiya, ve tere ishq mein  
Haan doobke paar main ho rahi hoon sanam

--MALE--  
Saagar hua pyaasa, raat jagne lagi  
Sholo ke dil mein bhi aag jalne lagi

--FEMALE--  
Main thehri lagi, zameen chalne lagi  
Dhadka yeh dil, saans thamne lagi

--MALE--  
Kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

--FEMALE--  
Sajna

--BOTH--  
Kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai

--MALE--  
Suraj hua maddham

--BOTH--  
Chaand jalne laga

--MALE--  
Aasmaan yeh haai

--BOTH--  
Kyoon pighalne laga

--MALE--  
Sajna, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai


End file.
